The great war
by bubbersgod
Summary: Naruto is about to go to battle in the new ninja war. But anything could happen on the way. Naruto must step up a notch to fight some new found enemy's. Rated M for near the end. Naruto and Hinata Forever!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Pleasant findings

I unfortunately do not own Naruto nor do I own rights to any of the characters in Naruto. But I will use them all any way so HA!

* * *

Naruto, still running with Killer Bee heads to a battle in order to help the allied forces. Of coarse he had to, he could not stand the thought of a war being fought for him. A war where people of not only the other clans, but of the leaf as well will suffer heavy losses such as injuries and countless deaths. No not unless he could help. And help is what he will do damn it!

Naruto can sense things now, not like any ocular ability such as byakugan or sharingan. It is more like a new sense. He can pick up signals in chakra waves going through his brain causing unpleasant spasms that help tell him the nature of people and even nature around him. In other words his new ability to sense is like how a dog can hear very well, but some sounds or in his case happenings, hurt like a son of a bitch. But it does not hurt without reward. During such cases his senses, reaction time, strength, and speed all take a drastic boost.

However even that kept in mind there are many far more experienced ninja waiting to battle him. And this new ability, though as impressive as it is, is not enough to defeat some foes he must face, and he will have to find out the hard way. And he will have to get stronger, but how he gets stronger... Now that is the story!

Back to Naruto and Bee heading to battle. Naruto feels that the distant battle ended. "Damn it that must be third one today!" Naruto mumbles to himself. Truth be told the allied forces have been kicking serious ass on the field. Naruto sensed the end of three battles in one day, all of witch ended favorably excluding a few tragic deaths. Naruto gets a weird feeling though. His senses are telling him something new. He never felt it before. Like a powerful person was awaiting him, but this person did not feel like a threat.

Naruto convinces Bee to take the slight detour to go investigate. After few moments more of traveling (as they travel insanely fast) they find an old man. He has an arched back, has nothing on but baggy black ripped shorts and he is sporting a cane. The man stood no taller than five feet and he has long thin light gray hair. Both of his eyes are white, not like Hinata but completely white. He jumped in the air displaying great acrobatic skill, and stands on the top of his odd twisted cane. Funny how much taller an old man seems atop a three foot cane.

The old man speaks, "I am not sure who you are or what you want but if you fight me, I can not promise you will have same amount of teeth when you wake up from getting your asses kicked." Naruto of coarse being a hot head jumps at him with a balled fist. The old man closes his eyes and re opens them. But when they re open they change, his eyes have a single small red dot in the center. Time seems to stop. The entire world slows to a halt. But the man remains in touch, and he slides down his cane and smacks poor Naruto as hard as he could with it right in his stomach with the large nob at the end of it about eight times in rapid succession. Then time catches up and Naruto flies in the air having finally being hit with the force of the mans attack.

Naruto asks him, 'What the hell was that old man? Not even Killer Bees brother could top my speed. How did you move that fast?" The old man helps him up, his eyes of coarse back to normal now. "Boy it isn't about how fast I was going, its about how much I slowed you down! No person on this planet can escape the effect of my hyper slow all jutsu." Naruto of coarse then proceeds to ask him how it works. "Well I make two simple hand signs and then place one palm on my cane, and my other palm in mid air swirling it around. Then when I ball that hand up my chakra is sent from that hand to my cane, changing the nature of my chakra. The changed chakra is what I call type one waves. They cause my opponents, allies, and even nature around me to stop in physical place."

Naruto tries to praise him but there seems to be more to it. The man tells him though this strategy seems flawless it is impossible to do many things during such a state. In order to slow the things around your self you form a bond between your chakra and that of everything around you. And it is difficult to use any of your normal attacks requiring chakra to perform due to the other forms of chakra being connected to you. Also the sudden death of one living thing in such condition could trigger the collapse of the entire new chakra system. But by applying appropriate physical force with oh say a cane, one could not only kick she shit out of their opponent but knock opposing peoples chakra into ones own chakra network.

Naruto of coarse got about the first two sentences worth of explanation from the previous paragraph before being confused and bored with listening to it. But he had no trouble scolding him, "Well that's pretty useless. What good is it if you can't even defeat your opponent with it?" The old man replying, "Would you prefer another physical run through or do you remembering me kicking your ass a few minutes ago?" Naruto growls at him but the mans facial expression turns. "You boy, are you Naruto?" Naruto tells him that he is in fact Naruto. The old man grabs him in a huge hug, and tells Naruto that his father wanted him to personally train him some day.

As it turns out this mans teachings ended up being the key to Naruto's fathers jutsu that allowed him to pop up where ever his formula was written. Though he could not use the old mans style of nature altering jutsu he was able to make a variant from it. The old mans jutsu relies on tapping into what was called the innermost eye. An ocular jutsu found in one out of every two people. Though it takes knowing how to release a different chakra flow to even tell if you have it. Naruto decides to take him up on the offer but tells him he can only stay for a week or two tops.

"Boy you only need four days to learn it if you can, and your friend is welcome to as well" the old man said to them. And luck have it both of them had the innermost eye. Or rather their tailed beasts did, hadn't they have had a tailed beast, which all have this power, they both would be shit out of luck here. And they learned more than the silly time slowing trick. By altering hand signs and movements slightly they learned how to give chakra instantly in large portions to others in need of it. And they learned not to over do it, the release of chakra changing waves result in an altercation of the eyes, hence the red dot, the longer they use these powers the bigger the dot gets. The dot gets to big then they lose their memory. The power is not a long term threat as the dot gets smaller the longer you wait till using it again.

Finally they can set off to help the allied forces. It took five days of training but still it was worth it. They finally make it to a battle. Five hidden leaf village ninjas and two resurrected enemies stood before them. And honestly there weren't any familiar faces in sight. One of the enemies cast a jutsu on the ground causing it to send out shock waves, as the other leaped in the air. Killer bee leaped up and tentacle smacked the nonliving fuck out of the guy in the air, as Naruto finishes casting the time slowing jutsu. He uses a hard punch to send chakra from the tremor causing prick on the ground, to the other five ninjas on their side.

When time comes back to both bad guys are on the ground being sealed by one of the allies. A massive victory that did not require that much skill but damn it, showing off just felt so cool. They follow the group of five allies to a near base where the allied forces leaders are waiting for Naruto and Bee.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one, by the way I'm doing three chapters for this one, just a heads up. Hope you liked it and I hope you read the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Victory and Defeat

Well here we go chapter two, don't worry saving the lemony stuff for chapter three. So if you read this all and get your fill of the story but don't care for the sweet bitter taste of lemony goodness than do not read chapter three you wont be missing out on any story, just maybe lemon in your poor eyes.

* * *

Naruto and Bee make it to a secret base where the allied forces gathered their leaders to discuss a major strategy for the ninja war. Naruto had found where the leaders are hiding by sensing through the chakra network in the foes he previously faced. A cool combination of both his new ability's to sense, and change chakra. The plan is to send large squads of skilled ninjas to assist on battle front while Naruto, Bee, and the leaders of the forces go to confront the leaders of the enemy forces. Sounds simple enough right?

Well need less to say it is going to be a royal pain in the ass to defeat so many highly skilled foes. Many popular faces go to fight such as all of Naruto's friends, and even a certain girl who is in love with Naruto. They set out and thanks to one of Naruto's and Bee's new tricks the old man showed them, they where able to change the nature of everyone's chakra to be undetectable. But man was it far to get to this place. They took four days getting their. But there it was, A large castle like structure stood before them. On one tower in the east and on another tower in the west stood twins. They where feared in history as the crystal killers, famed in the arts of using crystals and chakra fused stones to fight from long distances.

And standing in the gate there are the new six paths warriors controlled by by the enemy of coarse. A group sets off to the left, another to the right, and Naruto, Bee, and the leaders of the allies go forward to face the six ever so formidable six paths monsters. Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Sakura, and some guy named Po where heading to the left toward one of the twins. He waves a sign and three massive rock base elemental monsters rise from the ground to face them. The guy named Po uses an earth style attack, crushing the three beasts, but the shards of their body's fly toward him and shred him to pieces as if they where homing on to him.

The others in the group rush to the towers base facing flying stones that blow up in elaborate elemental explosions, and occasional diamond spikes forming in the path where they run. Eventually Hinata makes it to the top and engages the twin in combat. Sending fists and feet in the air after him, landing the occasional hit, only to find the chakra network can't be blocked when the reanimation jutsu is constantly healing. Soon a sealing specialist shows up to help, but Hinata can't seem to knock the bastard down. The rest show up and they all kick the twins ass something fierce. But Hinata suffers a few deep wounds from a poisoned gem the twin wielded. Sakura shows up and begins her healing process.

Meanwhile another group is trying to take on the other tower. Theirs not nearly as successful. The ino/shika/cho formation being played in this one, still not much effect though. aside from those three a few others where with them such as kakashi and his oh so youthful bushy eyed rival. They had fifteen others in their group but they where killed pretty fast. Finally the shadow stitching jutsu plays its part and another sealing person takes care of that.

Upon the defeat of the twins many coffins spit up on the battle field and the UN-occupied allies go to fight them, Hinata still being treated by Sakura. Naruto and the others almost listen to a speech from the six paths assholes but Naruto stops time and jostles their chakra into Killer Bee. After the time starts back up Killer bee smokes a good four of them with his tailed beast bomb. The other two try to fly off but the Raikage shows up lightning fast and smashes them with a lariat. And those six people where soon after sealed by a specialist in some weird pot thing. And the others still fighting many undead freaks of nature stay put while Naruto and Bee go to fight the main bad guys.

They enter the castle and find to their surprise that the people who where leading the attack against them had gone. Damn it. All of this for close to nothing. As they try to escape a man swishes by super fast with a shiny sword in hand. It is none other than history's greatest swordsmen. The man so feared his name was forgotten due to people being to scared to even write it on paper. He wields the great sword "Dragon Slayer" a blade made of diamond and cloaked in crystal chakra. When he slashed the slice traveled through air and cut everything in its path. This foe managed to avoid Naruto and Bee's attempts of slowing time as well as their other usual tactics.

"You all have no skill, you are beginning to bore me." Muttered the Skilled swordsmen. He then jumped out the castle towards one of the towers, where Hinata was being treated by Sakura. He stabs Sakura in the back and twists his blade. The sound of her spine breaking could be heard over even the loud battle going on. He swiped his blade with her still on it and whisked her off the tower to jump at Hinata. But before Hinata was struck Naruto hit him with a tailed beast bomb. Blowing him all to shit.

Despite Sakura getting so brutally stabbed she turned out fine after medical care, her spine had fractured in a way in witch the spinal cord was not harmed nor the chakra network making it easier to save her life. Of coarse she has to go through recovery and walking will take some time to get back to par, she is doing fine.

Hinata however is poisoned by a chakra based poison crystal called "The twins fail safe blend" A blend of poisons and crystals enhanced with chakra to make it damn near impossible to cure. Though she is still going through health procedures it seems as though she will make it. Of coarse Naruto Does not know that. And it worries the shit out of him, he even cried a little after hearing what was wrong with her.

Later that night Naruto is talking to Killer Bee.

"Hey Bee can I tell you something? But you can't tell anyone. It will be our secret." Bee replies with a cool nod and a smile. He pretty much knows what he is about to hear. "I...Well it's like this, I have had a crush on a girl my whole life, a girl that loves some other person. But another girl whom I like, turned out to be in love with me, and tried to save me. And now I think I'm in love with her. But she is sick and I couldn't help her." Bee's cool smile turns to a serious frown. "Hey you love her right? You even put up a fight. So if you do love her, everything will be alright." His annoying rapping almost sounded poetic to Naruto that instance.

Finally the next morning came. And Naruto was woken by Killer Be shaking him like a rag doll. He yelled at Naruto, "Hey get up you fool! Your girl is awake!" Or at least that's what he could make out of his rapping session. So Naruto rushed to go see her. The previous day seemed a total loss but most of the enemies best fighters where now sealed away and the next encounter showed promise of victor. But Naruto did not give one half a damn at the moment he has to go see Hinata!

* * *

DAMN now that was a chapter, hope you all liked it and some of you may be reading on. Well those of you with a common love for lemony flavored goodness anyhow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A healed heart

Naruto makes it to Hinata in her medical tent. But she is asleep. He looks at her face, only just noticing her beauty. "Damn, how long has she been this hot?" Naruto thinks to himself. Impatient as he is, our hero fights the longest, hardest, and by far THE MOST formidable foe of all, time. And he gets extra points for being so quiet. Why everything seemed quiet? Truth be told killer bee told every ninja there to leave that area so Naruto could have some alone time.

Hinata finally woke slowly to a surprisingly nervous looking Naruto blushing his poor face off sitting next to her. Hinata asks "Naruto?" And after a gulp he returns, "Yes Hinata I must ask you something very important, there is no one around so don't worry." "What? Alone? How am I supposed to NOT worry?" Hinata blushed and agreed to listen

"W...was it true we...(he looks down nervously before finishing) wen you said that you loved me?" A tear escaped his eye after his question out of fear that he is about to be put down. But Hinata without hesitation yelled back frantically "YES!" Naruto shocked looked back up and said "I think I have fallen in love with you to Hinata."

She jumps out of bed and grabs him in her arms to hold him tight. he falls back upon the impact. And she pulled away just enough to kiss him. Her kiss lasted ages and Naruto loved every second of it. When the kiss broke Naruto noticed she was only sporting a thin patients gown, and it didn't do to well to cover her bust.

"Um H. your only wearing a gown!" But before she could move he took on a shade of fire red as he felt a certain someone wake up. "Oh oh my god Hinata I I I'm so sorry I can't help it!" He pleaded in shame. But little did he know this turned her on. She had dreamed of this sort of encounter with him ever since her early teen years. This was like a literal dream come true.

"You're rite Naruto, I apologize (she quickly discards her gown) is this better for you my love?" He just drops his jaw and looks wide eyed at the young goddess sitting on his waist for a moment before she takes his shirt off. "Hinata you are breath taking!" The complement is rewarded s she makes quick work of his pant.

Guess who's turn it is to stare now? Well he is quite well endowed that's for sure. He rolls over to take control. She nods and he thrusts in, receiving a loud scream. He works slow to get her used to his size. After a bit she urges him on, and pace picks up fast.

Soon they are thrashing and moaning on the floor. Hinata tightens up and explodes in an orgasm as Naruto thrusts in a few more times before doing the same. They dress and head out for the others happily hand in hand.

Well that's it hope you liked it. Sorry if it seems rushed coffee destroyed my key board so I did this chapter with the on-screen keyboard.


End file.
